The present invention relates to a zirconium-doped pseudoboehmite and the process for its production. In addition, the invention relates to zirconium-doped gamma-alumina synthesized from the pseudoboehmite, the process for its production as well as its use for making automobile exhaust-gas catalysts.
It is known that hydrated alumina containing essentially pseudoboehmite can be synthesized (European Patent 13,796).
Pseudoboehmites can be used for making automobile exhaust-gas catalysts.
It is also known that, in order to make a support catalyst for purification the exhaust gases of internal combustion engines, a ceramic honeycomb body can be immersed in an aqueous suspension which contains a mixture of pseudoboehmite and zirconium oxyhydrate (West German Patent 3,539,127).
In the automobile exhaust-gas catalysts of known composition, sintering of the basic material, and thus deactivation by loss of surface area, can occur due to the high operating temperatures.